783
The hand of Count Petofi goes to Charity and removes the marks from her neck, while Evan watches. Synopsis : Collinwood: 1897, and Barnabas Collins is hunted down in terror, for all know that he is a vampire, but not all fear him. On this night, one of his victims waits eagerly for him, though his visit may cost her life itself. To protect her from Barnabas her room has been made safe for her, but those that are trying to save her did not count on her own needs. Barnabas hypnotizes Nora and makes her forget that she saw him biting Charity. Charity goes to bed weakened and calling to Barnabas. Evan sees Nora crying because she fears that Charity will die, and questions her. Magda brings the hand to Barnabas in a secret cave under Widows' Hill. Barnabas is afraid of the hand and its possible effect on Quentin and Chris Jennings, who cannot change back from a werewolf in the present. Legend has it that the hand is both evil and good, one or the other, and that it can do either good or evil. Barnabas wants to prove that the hand will not turn against them by using it on someone else, Charity. Tomorrow night is a full moon. Evan examines Charity and finds bite marks. Barnabas attempts to summon Charity, but Evan prevents her from leaving. Magda is horrified to find that the hand has disappeared of its own accord. The hand appears over Charity, creeping toward her face as it grows. She screams. The hand vanishes. Afterwards Evan recognizes that the hand is the legendary Hand of Oshden. The hand returns to the cave, and Barnabas wonders if it was attempting to do his will because he was trying to summon Charity at the time it disappeared. Magda calls it a miracle, but Barnabas still refuses to trust the hand. He decides to go to Charity in person. With the bite marks gone from her neck, Charity tells Nora that she is cured and that it is a sin to give in to desires that one knows are wrong. She and Nora pray together. After witnessing this, Barnabas returns to the cave as a rooster crows, and Evan is revealed to be waiting for him with a cross. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Barnabas: The hand of the legendary Count Petofi! Oh, Magda, I'm afraid of it! ---- : Magda: Legend says that it is evil and good. It can be one or the other. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda *Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask * Humbert Allen Astredo as Evan Hanley * Denise Nickerson as Nora Collins * Timothy Gordon as Hand of Count Petofi (uncredited) Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * The Collinsport Afghan appears on Charity's bed. It was last seen in 772 on the bed of Tim Shaw. Story * Evan Hanley refers to the hand of Count Petofi as the 'hand of Oshden'. * There is a cave underneath Widows' Hill. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: Where is she? * TIMELINE: Tomorrow night will be a full moon. Day 306 begins, and will end in 784. Almost dawn. (This piece of information is also given in the next episode.) Category:Dark Shadows episodes Bloopers and continuity errors * Barnabas' reflection can be seen in the bureau mirror as Barnabas runs toward Nora. * Not really a blooper, but when the camera is focused on Nora's eyes as Barnabas is hypnotizing her, the quality of Barnabas's voice changes. This is clearly a prerecorded set of lines played to allow Jonathan Frid time to move to another location for the Chromakey effect for the next shot when he disappears. * Humbert Allen Astredo stumbles on a line - "Now, unless you help us, you have no power to resist him! But you can tell — you can help us by telling us where he is." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 783 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 783 - A Helping HandCategory:Dark Shadows episodes